


Dangerous Bridges

by averzierlia



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Enemas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-25
Updated: 2011-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-21 18:29:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/averzierlia/pseuds/averzierlia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Beach, No Divorce. Charles has been acting strangely, and Erik forces Charles to tell him why. Then he helps him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous Bridges

**Author's Note:**

> this is for the enemas square on my kink bingo card. This fic has nothing to do with sex. But it does still count, as it focuses on the 'full' feeling that Charles receives.
> 
> un-beta'd.

“Charles,” Erik says quietly from his position in the doorway, “you haven’t been eating.”

Charles glances up from his desk with a barely concealed grimace. “I haven’t been hungry,” he tells Erik and Erik may not be a telepath but he knows a lie when he hears one.

Erik walks into the room and flicks the door shut behind him with a wave of his hand, and frowns at Charles. “Tell me what’s wrong,” he orders.

Charles flushes with embarrassment and drops his gaze, and Erik sighs.

“Please, Charles,” Erik says, walking around the desk and going to his knees in front of Charles’ wheelchair. “If you won’t tell me, show me. Let me help you.”

Charles makes a noise that manages to convey his annoyance and defeat, and presses two fingers to Erik’s temple.

 _Muscles tight and clenched, a feeling of fullness and hunger, fear and dread of eating, hunger building, tired tired tired_ comes the onslaught of information, and then Charles is gone from his mind. He drops his hand to his lap and refuses to look at Erik.

“You should have said something earlier Charles,” Erik tells him quietly.

Charles shakes his head, and Erik can almost feel the shame rolling off of him, but he knows he’s imagining it. Charles has been locked down mentally for nearly a week.

Erik gets to his feet in one smooth movement and heads towards their bedroom, pulling Charles’ chair along behind him.

“We have all the equipment we need here to take care of this, Charles,” and Charles looks up at him in surprise. Erik resists the urge to roll his eyes. “It’s nothing to be ashamed of. If anything, you should be feeling angry at me for putting you in this position.”

Charles shakes his head and Erik remains quiet for the rest of the trip to the room. He grabs what he needs from the bathroom and sets it up, and comes back to the bedroom to see Charles finish undressing and maneuvering himself onto the bed.

“On your back,” Erik instructs, and waits for Charles to roll over. He knows that helping would do more harm than good right now.

When Charles is finally situated, Erik coats the flared nozzle with lube and then slowly, carefully, pushes it inside. Charles makes a noise, and Erik rubs his back soothingly. “Does it hurt?”

“No, it just feels…strange,” Charles replies, turning his face so his cheek is resting against the pillow and he can breathe easier. Charles takes a deep breath and Erik pushes the nozzle the rest of the way in.

“Ready?” Erik asks, and Charles nods, so Erik turns the valve, causing warm soapy water to flood up the tube. Erik rubs circles on Charles back, soothing him, as the water travels up the tube and into Charles. After a few minutes, Charles makes a surprised noise, and Erik shuts the valve off.

“Want to move to the bathroom?” Erik asks, but Charles shakes his head. Erik tilts his head questioningly.

“I’m not hungry anymore,” Charles says, rolling over so he’s half on his side and resting a hand on his stomach, over the small but pronounced bulge. “I feel…full. It’s nice. Can I sleep for a little while before we keep going?”

Erik smiles softly and nods, dropping a kiss on Charles’ forehead.

“Sleep, love. We can finish this when you wake up,” Erik says, and Charles drops into the first restful sleep he’s had all week.


End file.
